Stalker Gagal
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba merindukan profesinya yang dulu, jadi Penguntit Uzumaki Naruto. "Sedang menguntitku, eh?" Tubuhnya menegang tertangkap basah menguntit suaminya sendiri/ A NaruHina fanfiction dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5/ Semi Canon, Romance/ Cover isn't mine


**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_A Naruhina fanfiction by Yui Kazu_

_**~ Stalker Gagal~**_

_**Warning**_**: **Semi Canon, OOC, typo(s), ide pasaran, pendek, aneh, minim deskripsi, mengandung unsur _fansgirlingan_, nggak baku, minim konflik, dan lain-lain

**Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

_Check it Out_

_._

_._

* * *

'_Hm,,, Dia masih sibuk.'_

Gumam seorang wanita cantik berambut _indigo_ dengan perut membuncit. Tidak tidak... jangan berpikir Uzumaki Hinata gendut dulu, ah dia memang sedikit gendut, tapi bukan karena daging -ttebayo, dia gendut karena ada calon anak _Hokage_ di perutnya. Em... Yah... 7 bulan yang lalu dia baru saja dilamar Uzumaki Naruto, hihihi... dan apalagi? Setelah dilamar tentunya menikah 'kan? Setelah menikah? Kalian tebak sendiri hahaha... *smirk* dan yang membuncit itu hasilnya setelah menikah bwahahaha :D #authormesum

O-Oke kembali ke cerita.

Wanita itu masih setia dengan kegiatannya, yap _nyetalk_ suaminya sendiri, haha... ckckck...

Bersembunyi di dekat pintu kantor _Hokage_, yang menjadi tempat suaminya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai _hokage_ ke tujuh _Konohagakure_. Yah sebenarnya dia tidak berniat menguntit sih, dia sudah pensiun dari profesinya sejak kecil sebagai "Penguntit Uzumaki Naruto". Untuk apa menguntit suami sendiri? Ya toh? Tapi entah kenapa hari ini wanita itu melakukannya, anggap saja mengenang profesi lama. Atau itu akibat dari sang cabang bayi? Entahlah, bisa iya bisa tidak.

Wanita itu memandang ke arah meja di dalam ruangan, dibaliknya sang suami yang super duper ganteng dengan sedikit peluh menetes dari pelipisnya tengah sibuk menjalankan jarinya untuk menandatangani tumpukan dokumen. Wanita itu merona, tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Kata orang sih ntar gantengnya bisa nular, katanya...

"Tenang, sayang... _tousan_mu sedang sibuk, hihihi..."

Oh ternyata bukan. Wanita itu mengelus perut karena calon anak _hokage_ ganteng sedang menendang perutnya, seolah menyuruhnya masuk, tak sabar ingin bertemu sang ayah.

Gerak-gerik kecil sang _hokage_ tak lepas dari sorotan iris bulannya, memancarkan kekaguman pada sosok yang telah lama mencuri satu-satunya hati yang dimilikinya. Tak hentinya ia bersyukur pada sang _Kami-sama_ atas kebahagiaan ini. Hidup bersama orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya, dan sebentar lagi akan dikaruniai seorang anak hasil buah cinta mereka. Oh tuhan... adakah yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini? Cintanya terbalas. Impiannya dan sang suami terwujud, apalagi yang kurang?

"_Hontou ni arigatou, Kami-sama_," bisiknya lirih dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Naruto-_kun_ kemana?"

Wanita itu kebingungan, baru sebentar mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang suami, suaminya itu sudah tidak ada.

"Sedang menguntitku, eh?" Tubuhnya menegang.

Dengan tiba-tiba sang objek _stalkingan_ sudah berada di belakangnya, bernapas seksi di leher belakangnya, membuat merinding. Ditambah lagi dengan dua lengan yang melingkari perutnya, mengelus, menyapa sang buah hati. Ini membuatnya gugup sekaligus malu karena tertangkap basah sedang menguntit suaminya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," Nah gugup toh?

"Tidak sopan menguntit suami sendiri, _Hime_," ucap sang suami menampilkan seringaiannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sejak awal menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Meskipun istrinya itu telah menghilangkan _cakra_, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan _cakra_nya didalam perut sang istri, _cakra_ janin di perut Hinata. Selama 15 menit ia menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan wanitanya. Yah ternyata rindu juga dikuntit gadis cantik itu seperti dulu. Ia menunggu Hinata untuk masuk ke ruangannya, namun wanita itu tak kunjung masuk, membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran menahan rindu pada istri dan calon anaknya. Jadilah ia memergoki sang istri dengan jurus kilat miliknya.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

"Naruto-_kun_, s-sebaiknya kita masuk saja," mohon Hinata setelah merasakan ciuman sang suami di tengkuknya. Ia sudah sangat hafal bahwa tak mudah melepaskan pelukan suaminya jika sedang rindu. Pria itu pasti akan bersikap manja, seperti anak kecil dengan _puppy eyes_ yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Hinata. Memaksanya untuk pasrah dipeluk dalam waktu yang tak sebentar.

Ssstttt... resiko punya suami mesum :P bwahahahaha #digeplak.

**Poffft...**

Dalam hitungan sepersejuta detik tempat itu sudah kosong, mereka telah berpindah ke dalam ruangan, namun masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Naruto-_kun_ sibuk ya?" tanya Hinata setelah berhasil menenangkan diri dari kegugupan dan keterkejutannya.

"Hm, sedikit." Akhirnya pria itu mengangkat wajah, memutar pelan tubuh sang istri dan tersenyum. Mencium sekilas bibir Hinata kemudian berjongkok.

"Hai, jagoan, _touchan_ merindukanmu." Tangannya kembali melingkari pinggang sang istri, dan telinganya ia tempelkan pada perut buncit itu. Mencoba menyapa anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

"Hari ini kau sudah menjaga _kaasan_mu dengan baik, _arigatou, ne_."

Mendengarnya, Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan untuk tak menangis.

_**.**_

_**~ Stalker Gagal~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Masih banyak dokumen yang harus ditandatangani, Naruto-_kun_, hihiihi..." ucap Hinata. Wanita itu tengah duduk di pangkuan sang suami, dengan tangan kiri sang suami yang melingkari perutnya dan tangan kanan sibuk dengan dokumen. Bahunya ditenggeri kepala pirang sang suami.

_Hokage_ muda itu terlihat bermalas-malasan nyaman di pundak wanitanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Hinata-_chan_, apa tadi kau menguntitku, hm?"

"Eh? I-iya, hihihi..."

Mendengar cekikikan pelan sang istri, membuat Naruto terheran. _'Dasar stalker'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Pria itu masih tak mengerti kenapa sejak dulu Hinata hobi sekali menuntitnya. Apa ia terlalu tampan sehingga Hinata selalu ingin melihatnya? Sejak di akademi, Hinata kecil selalu mengikutinya diam-diam. Awalnya ia memang tak menyadari, tapi tak lama akhirnya ia menyadarinya setelah memergoki Hinata kecil dengan wajah memerah terkejut saat ia menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa sejak dulu kau suka sekali menguntitku, _Hime_?"

"Apa aku terlalu tampan, hm?" tanya Naruto sedikit narsis. Ia melirik sekilas sang istri yang tengah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan narsisnya.

"Ti-tidak tau, hanya saja aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang Naruto-_kun_ lakukan. Ingin mengikuti, mengejarmu, menemanimu, dan bermimpi bisa berjalan di sampingmu. Semangatmu itu membuatku ingin sepertimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Pernyataan itu menjalarkan rasa hangat ke dadanya. Istrinya ini telah sejak dulu peduli padanya, bahkan ketika seluruh penduduk desa menganggapnya monster, Hinata kecil justru diam-diam mendekatinya. Ketulusan dan cinta yang diberikan wanita itu padanya sungguh tak mampu ia balas bahkan dengan seluruh cintanya kini pada Hinata.

"Begitukah?" ia tersenyum senang.

"Hm." Wanitanya mengangguk.

"Kau senang ya kalau menguntitku?"

"Hm." Wanitanya mengangguk lagi. Ia bersyukur bisa membuat Hinata senang walaupun harus jadi objek _stalkingan_. Tak apa lah, toh _stalker_nya cantik.

"Memangnya kapan dan dimana kau sering menguntitku?" Rasa penasaran muncul dalam benak Naruto.

"Em..." istri cantiknya memasang pose berpikir, memandang ke atas mencoba mengingat saat dulu masih menjadi _stalker._

"... banyak, Naruto-_kun_. Saat kau sedang latihan, sedang di kelas, bermain, latihan dengan tim tujuh, sedang sendirian, makan _ramen_ di _Ichiraku_, saat kau pulang misi. Em... dimana lagi ya?" Mendengarnya membuat Naruto terheran.

"Ya Tuhan... kau benar-benar _stalker_, Hinata-_chan_." Ia tertawa geli disusul kikikan dari sang istri. Melihat istrinya tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya sadar, istrinya sudah seperti penguntit 24 jamnya. Mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi dari tempat yang disebutkan tadi, kebanyakan saat dirinya berada di luar, tidak ada yang saat di apartemen. Mungkinkah istrinya itu juga menguntitnya saat di apartemen? Saat ia mandi misalnya? Pikiran itu menghasilkan seringaian di bibirnya. _Yatta_! saatnya menggoda sang istri.

"Hei, Hinata, apa kau juga menguntitku saat aku mandi, eh?"

"Eeeeeh..." istrinya terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah.

"...M-mana mungkin Naruto-_kun_?!" elak Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, membuat Naruto semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hei bisa saja kan? Ngaku saja, _hime_."

"T-tidak, Naruto-_kun_, sungguh."

"Ah, jangan bohong." Ia masih tetap menggoda sang istri.

"T-tidak pernah, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Benarkah?"

"S-sungguh!"

"Padahal aku jamin kau pasti akan suka jika menguntitku saat aku mandi, _hime._"

"B-berhenti menggodaku!" Ia meringis mendapat sikutan pelan dari sang istri. Tawanya tak mampu lagi ia tahan ketika melihat rona merah yang semakin memenuhi wajah cantik sang istri, ditambah lagi dengan senyum super duper manis yang semakin menambah kecantikan istrinya. Ekspresi yang sungguh membuatnya tergiur, tak tahan ingin makan.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku saja yang menguntitmu saat kau mandi, bagaimana hm?"

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

Readers: fluffnya manaaaa... #demo. Author: #sembunyidilubangsemut Wkwk :v

Happy NHFD minnaaaaaaaa... :D

Salam,

Yui Kazu


End file.
